Online accounts may typically be accessed using any suitable type of user device with network connectivity. However, user devices have varying levels of security protections in place. For example, some user devices may have software that is out of date or vulnerable to hacking. As another example, some user devices may not support encryption protocols. Thus, it is possible that online accounts may be accessed by user devices that are not secure, which may make information associated with the online account vulnerable to misappropriation.